


you are in Her Way

by 017Bluefield



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Civilian Perspective, Consequences, Gen, Loss, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Second Person, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/017Bluefield/pseuds/017Bluefield
Summary: An unfortunate commoner's last moments, when the Embliam Empire finds his village.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my take on a different side of FE Heroes' Veronica: the child conqueror. Take from it what you will.

You are about to die. The sword in your belly will see to that.

Wordlessly, the princess in front of you moves her hand. With equal silence, the Emblian soldier pulls out his sword out, and your legs tremble. Before you know it, you are on your knees, blood painting your clothes like a gentle brushstroke.

On your right, your house is ablaze. You don't think about which Hero could have committed this act of arson. Instead, you see the torn rabbit doll at your knees. One of its arms is stained with blood.

You know to whom both belong. You can only guess who was responsible for harming both.

Your vision is fading.

You look back up at the Emblian princess. She gazes upon you as if you are naught but overgrowth in her garden path. After all, you are no Hero. Why should she deign to speak with you, a commoner of the enemy?

Your last moments on this star are spent cursing the Embliam Empire—cursing this little demon for taking up her father's sword—and you pray to the gods that Lord Alphonse and Lady Sharena will one day give them the retribution they deserve.

As you fall on your side, Princess Veronica turns around and walks off, cape flowing, entourage in tow.

Her cape is the last thing you see.

Fade to black.


End file.
